


Soul Healing Images

by ArianaFandoms



Series: Soul Healing [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaFandoms/pseuds/ArianaFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some images to help visualize characters and scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Images

Soul Healing Cover

Talaitha Borvirág/Borage (Face claim: Amy Manson, edited by me)

Szélvész

Talaitha's "Hobbit" Outfit

Talaitha's Outfit during the Dinner/Meeting with the dwarves

[ Pronunciations ](https://soundcloud.com/szerafina7/soul-healing-pronunciations)


	2. Chapters 5-6 Images

Talaitha's Outfit in Chapter 5

Talaitha's Travel Clothes

Talaitha's Gear

Talaitha's Green Dress in Rivendell


	3. Chapters 7-14 Images

Talaitha's Outfit/Gear in Chapter 7

Talaitha's Gown in Chapter 8

Talaitha's Sword

Talaitha's Dagger(s) (Chapter 10)

Talaitha's bow and quiver (chapter 14)  



	4. Chapters 16-18 Images

Talaitha's forest-green dress in Mirkwood (chapters 16 & 17)

Talaitha's white dress and corset in Mirkwood (chapter 17)

Talaitha's bronze overcoat in Mirkwood (chapter 17)

Talaitha's jasmine banquet dress in Mirkwod (chapter 18)


	5. Chapters 23-47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you will find images from chapters 23-47

Talaitha's red dress in Lake Town (chapter 23)

Talaitha's braid, without the silver circlet (chapter 36)

Talaitha's outfit for chapter 48


End file.
